


Unknown Enemy (Yugioh Vrains x Cardfight Vanguard)

by Royal676111



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: F/M, custom cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal676111/pseuds/Royal676111
Summary: A weird incident appeared within the network where people cards started to become blank both digital and physical. Akira is currently struggling to find the mastermind behind this...strange incident. All without the help of Playermaker who disappeared after the final duel with Ai. Revolver offered his assistance to find the mastermind although it's mainly for his past crimes and not out of kindness to the CEO.
Relationships: Not going to bother
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

(This takes place after the final duel with Ai) 

A user named Playmaker has disappeared completely from the face of the earth after the final duel with Ai. No one knows where he is. Not even his closest friend knows. 

Akira frowned at the computer screen "Another one?" he examined the image both in the digital world and the physical world which shows a bunch of blank cards as if someone just erased "You got to be kidding me...where Playmaker when you need him?" Akira muttered in annoyance 

Normally this would be Playmaker job to investigate but...with him gone. All of the weight has shifted into Akira shoulder alongside how he is currently wielding a hot potato within his hand 

Emma is attempting to help Akira but her investigation led her to a dead end as she originally thought that someone has just hacked into the cards and erased them. That was quickly dismissed once it was discovered that it also happens in the physical world. 

He sighed as more reports started to flood his screen. About how users in the real world became unconscious "...I guess I have to work overtime," Akira frowned in frustration 

\-------------

Royoken Kogami examined the tablet about reports of the 'blank' cards and users being unconscious "Just like the others," said Royoken before handing it back to Clarissa 

Clarissa nods "And exactly like the others. No trace left behind," Clarissa replied while keeping the tablet to her side 

He frowned "I wonder how the company is handling this," Royoken chuckled for a moment then he just waves her off in which she bowed before leaving his office 

Royoken offered his assistance but it was mainly for their past crimes not out of kindness for the company. He picked up his cup and took a sip before setting it down and continuing his work in which is thankful that his dragons are still safe 

\----------------

Aoi Zaizen is stuck at home studying. She was original planned to go into the Vrains but that was quickly shot down by her brother for her own safety. Mainly due to the "Blank Incident" where a group of duelists were discovered to be unconscious with their entire deck being transformed into white blank cards. 

She wrote a bunch of words onto her note but that when she decided to stare at her Vr set. Aoi then stood up from her chair and examined her two decks in which she sighed in relief before going back to her notes 

\----------------

Emma finished hacking into the school system and marking Yusaku Fujiki as present to prevent him from being expelled before grabbing her Vr set "...well, it's time." she muttered as placed the Vr set onto her head. 

She took a deep breath and raised her hand "Into the Vrains!" she shouted as groups of data appeared around her in which her eyes became dark until a new form of light appeared at the end of the tunnel 

Emma later appeared within the network on top of a building with her normal outfit as Ghost Girl. She then brought up a screen to examine her surroundings "Tah..." the screen came out empty "Nothing, oh well, bet..." she cut herself off when Emma noticed a small bright red light at the corner of the screen "Hmm?" Emma expand the screen towards the small bright light "Oh...possible clue," she smiled at the sight of finally finding something 

She quickly ran across the root before leaping towards the network wave in which she made her hoover bored appear right in front of her. Emma landed onto the wave of the network with her hoover bored below her feet 

\--------------- 

Earlier

Brave Max is busy searching for an opponent as he wanders through the alleyways of the network "There barely anyone here...man, I just brought this new deck," he took a look at his deck until he noticed a young-looking girl with a black cap, silver hair, red eyes, pale skin, a light grey top with white shorts, black shoes, long red socks. Has two white straps and is currently holding a deck 

The young-looking girl turned to face him "Hmm?" 

He smiled at the sight before walking up to 'her' while waving "Hello, are you new here?" Max asked while examining 'her' outfit which is strange for an avatar 

The young 'girl' looked up at Max before smiling "Yea, although I know how to play I...still having a bit of trouble so is alright if we can duel?" 

Max started to blush "um....s...sure let get started," he placed his deck within his duel disk alongside the young 'girl' where their user name and life point appeared 

"Master Rule Draw!" shouted both of them 

Silver Star vs Brave Max (4000/4000) 

Silver Star drew her five cards in which she frowned at the sight of her hand "umm...can you go first?" 'she' nervously asked 

He also drew five cards and smiled at the sight of his hand "Sure, I start by normal summoning Legendary Six Samurai, Kageki," said Max as samurai wielding four swords appeared (200 Attack/2000 Defence.) "And I use his effect to special summon Legendary Six Samurai, Mizuko from my hand" Kageki slashed open a yellow void allowing a woman wearing red like armour to appeared beside Kageki (1600 Attack/1000 Defence "Now thanks to having Mizuko on the field." he reveals another Samurai from his hand "I can summon out her partner. Come out Legendary Six Samurai, Shinai," Mizuko whisted into the air in which Shinai appeared beside her (1500 Attack/1500 defence.)

Silver Star smiled at the sight "Wow...three monsters in one turn," although her smile doesn't match her eyes however Brave Max didn't notice it 

Max smiled in return "Thank you, I set one card face down and I end my turn," said Max as he stared at spell card Six Samurai united 'I could have drawn two more cards if I placed this down first and gotten into a link monster but...she just a beginner,' 

'She' drew a card for her turn and stared at her hand once more "Hmm...I start by Normal summoning Star-Vader, Colony Maker," A cyber looking like lady appeared onto the field (Level 4, 500 Attack/2000 Defence.) "Her effect, forces her into defence mode when normal summoned but if so, I can discard one card from my hand to special summon one level four or lower other "Star-Vader" from my deck but for the rest of the turn. I am forced into summoning 'Star-Vaders',"

His eyes grew wide "Star-Vaders? I never heard about...this?" he muttered 

"I special summon Star-Vader, Strange Dragon from my deck," Colony Maker smiled as she opened a red portal with her staff in which a Dragon appeared wielding a strange spear from the portal (Level 4, 2000 Attack/1000 Defence) 

Max frowned at the sight 'Two-Level fours...is she planning to Xyz summoning?' 

'She' smiled at Max as she reveals another Star-Vader "I activate Unrivaled Star-Vader, Radon from my hand. If I control a Star-Vader monster with 2000 attack or defence. I can special summon him from my hand. Come on out Radon!" 'she' lightly taps her card in which cyber looking person wielding a rifle appeared besides Colony Maker (Level 4, 2000 Attack/500 Defence) "His skill activates, if he was special summon. I can add a card to my hand." Silver Star examined the cards within the deck before revealing it in a quick matter before concealing it. giving Max no time to respond 

He stared at the three monsters "Huh...you got three monsters as well...with two of them being 2000 attack...impressive," 

Silver star ignored him as 'she' revealed the second last card within 'her' hand which is a level 6 monster "By tributing a Star-Vader monster with 2000 attack or defence. I can special summon him onto the field." 'She' places Colony maker into the graveyard "Come onto the field, Ionization Star-Vader, Hafnium (Level 6, 2500 Attack/2000 defence). Another cyber looking person appeared besides Radon 

Max example his face down 'No biggy...I could just use Negate attack once she decides to attack one of my monsters,' 

"I use Hafnium effect, Once Per turn, I can send one spell/trap on the field to the banish zone," said Silver Star which made Max's eyes go wide as Nafnium fired his blaster onto his face down causing his negate attack to discard into dust

"Shoot..." Max frowned 

Switching point of view 

Silver Star frowned 'Tah...what a waste of my time...I better hurry this up,' "Now to the battle phase, Radon will attack your Shinai. His effect activates...he gains 300 attack points for each other Star-Vader monster on the field during the damage step (2000+600=2600)," Radon aimed his rife at Shinai and fired a beam right into Shinai chest causing an explosion 

"Gah!" (4000-1100=2900 life points.) 

'She' smiled at the sight "Next is Hafnium. Take out his Mizuko," Hafnium nods before aiming his blaster and firing right into Mizuko causing it vanishing into dust 

Max groan in pain (2900-900=2000) "Shoot...thankfully, even if you attack my only monster with your...strange...it would only leave me left with 200 life points left." 

Silver Star laughed at Max "oh...you poor little soul, Hafnium effect activates! If he succeeded in destroys a monster by battle. He can perform another attack. Now finish this Hafnium!" shouted Silver Star as Hanfnium quickly reload his blaster before firing against his only monster 

"What ah!" screamed Max as his life points dropped down to zero 

"...Sorry, I guess, I should have told you that...it was a lie from the very beginning," 'She' smirked as his eyes became blank alongside his cards 

Silver star sighed "What an idiot..." 'She' smiled but quickly turned into a frown"... it looks I am about to have some company," 'she' quickly dashes behind a wall 

\-----------

Ghost girl ran towards the signal when it suddenly just...disappeared. She looked up from her screen when there she noticed someone unconscious on the floor "Dam it...I was too late," 

She examined Brave Max cards which are just...blank. "Just like the victims themselves." 

\-----------

Silver Star smirked behind the corner as she opened a screen "This disguise better work Darkface," 'she' muttered as Silver star transformed her hair into a red like colour, a mask made out of silver with red outlines, 'her' shirt changed into bright red with dark red outlines, black leggings and dark red boots "Huh...not bad, I kinda like this new look,"

Ghost girl was busy examining her screen to noticed that Silver Star is watching her 

She stared at Ghost girl "Hmm...it appears that she might be worthy," Silver star muttered as 'she' slowly reveals herself 

Ghost girl started to hack into Brave Max duelling disk "Please, don't lead to another dead end," she muttered until she noticed a shadow behind her "What the?" she quickly spun herself around 

Silver Star smiled behind 'her' mask "Are you worthy?" Silver star asked 

She quickly dashed back "Who are you?" Ghost Girl asked back 

"Hmm...just call me...Chaos if that fine with you," 'she' started to chuckle 

"So...was it you that caused this?" She asked while pointing at Brave Max 

'She' just shrugs "So what? He wasn't worthy..." Silver Star raised 'her' arm at Ghost Girl "In fact, I can't afford any witness," Silver star said in a cold like manner 

Ghost girl screen disappeared alongside her hoverboard. She attempted to reconnect but it doesn't work "What the? What did you do?"

"Oh nothing special, I just locked your system and your ability to escape or logout," Said Silver Star 

She bit her lip as Ghost Girl started to attempt a reboot "So that means...I must duel you to escape?"

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner...yes, if you managed to defeat me...I return their souls," Silver Star replied before revealing 'her' duel disk 

Ghost Girl did the same as they both drew their five cards "Master Rule Draw!" shouted both of them 

Ghost Girl 400 life points /Chaos life points

Silver star example 'her' hand and smiled under 'her' mask "I let you go first," 

Ghost Girl smiled "Gladly, I simple normal summoning Altergeist Marionetter," A portal opened up for Marionetter as she appeared onto the field (1600 Attack/1700 Defence)"I use her effect to set this card from my deck," a card popped out of her deck as it was revealed to Silver Star which was Altergeist Protocol before setting onto the field then I set two more cards face down and I end my turn," 

She frowned at the sight 'Altergeist. A deck known for its ability to negate and intercept their opponent plays with their powerful traps but thankfully, I have a way to counter this within my hand but for now...'

"My turn, Draw! I activate a spell card from my hand. Star Vader Conflict." The Card shows a lonely Radon facing off against a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon and The Dark Magician. "If I control no monster that I originally control and if this card successful resolves. I can send one Star-Vader monster from my hand and one other Star-Vader that level four or lower from my deck to the graveyard. To draw two cards. So are you going to let it pass?" Silver Star asked Ghost girl

Ghost Girl stared at her face down 'Star-Vaders? I don't know anything about Star-Vaders...I could negate this effect by using one of my newer cards but...I better save it until it's needed,' "Sure, I let that pass," 

'She' nods back as Silver Star places Chaos Beat Dragon (Level 3) from his hand to the graveyard then a card popped out of 'her' deck which reveals itself to be Planck Dracokid (Level 1) before placing into the graveyard. 'Her' deck get shuffled then 'she' drew two new cards 

'She' smirks as Silver star reveals the next card from 'her' hand "Next, I activate Star-Vader, Chaos Storm!" The card shows Chaos Breaker swings his deadly scythe creating a massive red storm "I can reveal up to six Star-Vader monsters from my hand to destroy the same amount of spell/trap on your side of the field," Silver Star reveals three Star Vader monster from 'her' hand (Star-Vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon (Level 8 2800 Attack/2600 Defence.), Radon, and Disorder Star-Vader, Iron (Level 4 2000 Attack/1000 Defence.)) 

'Shoot...I have to use it now!' "I won't let I..." Ghost girl got cut off when Silver star raised 'her' hand 

"It's no use...since I revealed a Star-Vader Monster with 'Chaos' within its name for the cost. Star-Vader Chaos Storm can not respond nor negate by my opponent also...I can banish them instead of destroying so...say bye, bye to your traps," 

Her eyes when wide "What!" A red phantom image of Chaos Breaker soon appeared right in front of her before sliced right into her spell/trap zone completely tearing them apart 

Silver star examined the banished spell/traps of Ghost Girl "Oh...your other set cards were Solemn Judgement and Personal Spoofing. Good thing that I managed to take them out with Storm," 

Ghost Girl frowned 'Well, there goes my first line of defence,' 

"Anyways, where was I? Oh yea...doing my final turn," Silver Star Reveal Disorder Star-Vader, Iron from 'her' hand "Iron effect, if I control no monsters that I original control. I can special summon him onto the field," 

Iron appeared from a red portal and stood in front of Silver Star (Level 4, 2000 Attack/1000 Defence) "Next, I use the other effect of Iron. If, he is the only card on the field. I can discard one card from my hand with Star-Vader within its name in exchange for drawing two more cards from my deck," Silver Star discards Star-Vader, Metonaxe from 'her' hand before drawing two new cards 

Ghost girl stared at her hand 'I couldn't do anything to stop him...all, I can depend now is my hand,' 

"Metonaxe effect, if he discarded due to an effect. I can shuffle him into the deck to special summon one level four or lower monster from my graveyard. Come and join the fun Planck Dracokid 

Planck Dracokid dragged itself out of the graveyard and came onto the field (Level 1, 500 Attack/500 Defence) while Metonaxe shuffles itself into the deck 

"Radon effect. If I control a Star-Vader monster with 2000 attack or defence. I can special summon him from my hand," Radon landed onto the field besides Dracokid and Iron (Level 4, 2000 Attack/500 Defence) "His other effect activates when special summoned which would allow me to add...something special," A card popped out in which Silver Star showed it only for a quick second before hiding it 

'Wait...what did you add?' Ghost Girl thought before looking back at her arm 'Come on...reboot already!' 

Silver Star look at 'her' hand then at Ghost girl field which only has Altergeist Marionetter in attack mode 'Normally, I wouldn't bother using my extra deck but...I need to make sure that I win on this turn,' 

"Now, I shall now open the path for my victory, it's time to build the circuit! The summoning requirement is one level 2 or lower Star-Vader," Plankdracokid when into the bottom link arrow "Link Summon! Star-Vader Chaos Squire!" A young male cyber like Angel who is wielding a black dagger with red outlines appeared right the extra monster zone (Link 1, 500 Attack/ Pointing straight Down.) "I activate Dracokid effect if he was used as material for a Link Summon. I can look at the top seven of my deck to search for a special unit," Seven cards appeared right in front of 'her. Silver Star examined them for a moment then tapped onto one of the cards which later appeared in 'her' hand why the rest were placed into the bottom of the deck but once again. Silver Star only revealed it for a couple of seconds before hiding it 

"What are you hiding?" Ghost Girl asked while pointing at the card that Silver Star added 

"Oh...this? It doesn't matter. Because right now, I am about to finish you off. Battle phase, Radon attack!" Radon prepares to fire his rifle at Marionetter 

"I won't let you, I activate Kunquery from my hand which will..." She got intercept by Silver Star as Chaos Squire tossed his dagger at the Kunquery within her hand causing to disappear into red dust "What??" 

"Sorry...but I can't let you do that. I activate, Squire effect, during either player's turn if my opponent activates an effect from his/her hand. I can banish himself to negate the activation and if so, banish it. Also, you can't activate the same card that was banished by this effect until the end of my next turn," Silver Star smiled under 'her' mask while Chaos Squire just warped away 

Ghost Girl eyes when wide "Your...kidding me," 

"I am not done yet...at the start of the damage step, I activate Strange effect from my hand, If a Star-Vader monster that I control is battling an opponent face-up monster. I can special summon him onto the field and not only that. My opponent monster loses 1000 attack," A spear came out of nowhere and struck Marionetter severely weakening her attack "Also, Radon gains 300 attack points for each other Star-Vader on the field," said Silver Star as Radon unleashes his rife right into Marionetter causing her to vanish into red dust and soon Strange landed onto the battlefield to pick his spear (Strange: Level 4, 2000 Attack/1000 Defence)

Ghost Girl Life Points 4000-2000=2000 

Ghost Girl frowned at the sight of her monster being destroyed "In that case, I active my...." 

Silver Star shrugs "Don't even bother trying, My skill Lost Hope prevent either of us from activating skills," 

"What!?" Ghost Girl frowned once more as her skill failed to work 'This is bad...I can't do anything' She examined her duel disk 'It looks like this is the end of me...but...I can leave something behind if I can buy just a little more time,' Ghost Girl carefully moves her right hand under her duel disk "Tell me, why are you doing this?" 

"...Simple, I serve to watch the world burn," 'She' replied as Silver Star nods to Iron "Iron effect, to attack. I need to reveal a Star-Vader monster with Chaos within its name," Silver Star picked up one of her cards within 'her' hand "You better remember this name well..." 'she' reveals the card which turns out to be Star-Vader Chaos Breaker Dragon "I already reveal this earlier with Storm but I say it just this one time. Star-Vader Chaos Breaker Dragon," 

"Chaos...breaker dragon?" Ghost Girl asked with a fright look on her face 

"Yes, I didn't even need to hit the field...now Iron finish this!" Silver star ordered as Iron nods before dashing towards Ghost Girl 

"Please...forgive me," she muttered as Iron twin blades sliced right through 2000-2000=0 

She dropped onto her knees while Silver Star slowly walks up to her 

"Your deck is strong...but sadly, it was a little too...simple as without your traps...your entire deck becomes dead weight," said Silver Star while the Star-Vader on the field disappeared 

"So...are you going to do the same thing that you did to Brave Max?" Ghost girl asked 

Silver star shook 'her' head "No...rather, I would make some adjustment to your mind," 

"Huh, what?" Ghost girl realized a red aura under her before it started to consume her 

"Hmm...now...is anyone else worthy of my power?" Silver Star asked before slowly watching away from the scene 

(Notable Star-vader Cards:

Star-Vader, Colony Maker 

Level 4

Dark, Spellcaster 

500 Attack/2000 Defence 

1st Effect: Hard Once Per Turn: If this card was normal summoned or special summoned by this card effect. Switch this card into defence mode if so, you may discard one card from your hand to special summon one level four or lower monster from your deck with "Star-Vader" within its name. For the rest of the turn, you can only summon monsters with "Star-Vader" within its name 

2nd Effect: Hard Once Per Turn: During your turn if this card was in your graveyard beside the turn that this card was sent there and you control no monster that you originally control. Special Summon this card in attack mode but banish it when it leaves the field 

Star-Vader, Strange Dragon

Level 4

Dark, Warrior 

2000 Attack/1000 Defence

1st Effect: This card can not be normal summoned 

2nd Effect: Hard Once Per Turn: At the start of the damage step: If your "Star-Vader" monster battles an opponent face-up monster. You can special summon this card from your hand and if you do, that opponent monster loses 1000 attack points. 

3rd Effect: Hard Once Per Turn: At the end of your turn. You may discard a "Star-Vader" cards from your hand if so, return this card to your hand. 

Unrivalled Star-Vader, Radon 

Level 4

Dark, Warrior 

2000 Attack/500 Defence

1st Effect: Hard Once Per Turn: If you control a "Star-Vader" monster with 2000 or more attack. You may special summon this card from your hand. If so, you can only summon monsters with "Star-Vader" within its's name for the rest of the turn. This special summon can not be prevented 

2nd Effect: Hard Once Per Turn: If this card was special summoned by its own effect. You can add one level five or higher "Star-Vader" from your Deck to your hand 

3rd Effect: During the Damage Step, this card gains 300 attack points for each other "Star-Vader" monster that you control with different names 

Ionization Star-Vader, Hafnium

Level 6

Dark, Warrior

2500 Attack/2000 defence

1st Effect: Hard Once Per Turn: You may summon this card by tributing one "Star-Vader" monster with 2000 or more attack or defence (This does not take your normal summon or counts as a special summon) 

2nd Effect: Hard Once Per turn: During either player's turn (Quickly!) You can send one spell/trap on the field or the graveyard to the banish zone 

3rd Effect: Hard Once Per Turn: If this attacking card destroys an opponent monster by battle: it can make a second attack in a row but for the rest of the turn this monster can not attack directly 

4th Effect: If you control a "Star-Vader" monster with "Chaos" within its name. This card can not be targeted by your opponent's card effects. 

Disorder Star-Vader, Iron

Level 4 

Dark, Warrior

2000 Attack/1000 Defence

1st Effect: Hard Once Per turn: If you control no monster or if you only originally control "Star-Vader" monsters. You may special summon this card from your hand 

2nd Effect: This card can not attack unless you reveal a "Star-Vader" with "Chaos" within its name from your hand 

3rd Effect: Hard Once Per Turn: If this card was Normal or Special summon and this is the only card that you original control on the field. You may discard one "Star-Vader" card from your hand then draw two cards 

Star-Vader, Metonaxe

Level 3 

Dark, Warrior 

1000 Attack/1000 Defence 

1st Effect: Hard Once Per turn: If this card was normal summoned or special summoned. You may double this card attack and defence but destroy this card at each end phase. 

2nd Effect: Hard Once Per turn: If this card gets send to the graveyard or banished by an effect of "Star-Vader" cards. You may shuffle this card into the deck then special summon one level four or lower "Star-Vader" not named "Star-Vader, Metonaxe" from your graveyard or banish zone 

3rd Effect: If you control a "Star-Vader" monster with "Chaos" within its name. This card can not be destroyed by card effects. 

Star-Vader, Planck Dracokid 

Level 1

Dark, Dragon, Tuner

500 Attack/500 defence

1st Effect: Hard Once Per Turn: If this card was used as Link Material for a "Star-Vader" monster. You can excavate the top seven of your deck to search for a "Star-Vader" monster with "Chaos" within its name. If you control a "Star-Vader' monsters with "Chaos" within its name. You may instead add a card that lists "Star-Vader" and "Chaos" within its text instead. 

2nd Effect: This card can only be used for Link, Synchro or Fusion material for "Star-Vader" monsters. 

Star-Vader Chaos Squire

Link 1

Dark, Warrior 

500 Attack 

Summoning requirements: One "Star-Vader" monster that level 2 or lower

1st Effect: Hard Once Per Turn: During either player's turn (Quicky!) if your opponent activates an effect from his/her hand. You can banish this card to negate the activation and if so, banish it. Your opponent can not activate the same card within its original name that was banished by this effect until the end of your next turn. You can only activate this card if you only control "Star-Vader" monsters 

2nd Effect: Hard Once Per Turn: During Either player's turn (Quickly) If your opponent activates an effect that would affect your hand, extra deck or deck. You may reveal this card from your extra deck instead, if so negate the activation and perform a Link Summon by using a Level two or lower "Star-Vader" from your deck or hand. Until the end of your turn, this card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects and can't be used as a tribute, fusion, synchro or link material by your opponent and your deck, extra deck and hand are unaffected by your opponent card effects. During your turn, you can only summon "Star-Vader" monsters until the end of the turn. 

Star-Vader, Conflict 

A normal spell

1st Effect: If you control no monster that you originally control. Send two "Star-Vader" monster (one from your deck and one from your hand.) to the graveyard then draw two cards 

Star-Vader, Chaos Storm 

A normal spell 

1st Effect: Hard Once Per Turn: Reveal up to six "Star-Vader" monsters from your hand. Then destroy that many spell/traps on your opponent side of the field equal to the number of cards revealed by this effect. If one of the reveal "Star-Vader" cards has "Chaos" within its name. Your opponent can not respond or negate this activation and you may banish them instead of destroying them. This card activation can not be prevented ) 

(I might screw up the Vrains characters in terms of their personality and overall character but I am going to try my best.)


	2. The Shooting Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It appears that another diffrider has join the fight...anyways enjoy the chapter

Chaos Breaker frowned at his mission "...Is there anyone that can satisfy my hunger?" he muttered while staring at his deck 

\------------

(PS: They are still diffrided as one.) 

Flashback 

"Wait...let me get this straight," Chaos Breaker sighed "You want me to go through a gateway created by the Gear Chronicle which leads into..." 

"Another world of course, Where Vanguard doesn't exist," Darkface replied while leaning against his chair 

He frowned "So, it's like another timeline?" Chaos Breaker asked 

Darkface shook his head "No, I just told you. It's another world! Another world to conquer for our Lord Gyze," 

Chaos Breaker became a bit interested in the idea of conquering "Huh...interesting, but how are we going to conquer it if we can't even use our units to fight," 

He smiled in return "Lord Gyze said that your deck shall change once you arrived at the other world alongside...your mind," 

"My mind..." He frowned at the last part "Can be more exact with that last part," 

"You see, in the other world they are playing a different card game named...Duel Monsters. This means starting from step one but...Lord Gyze is willing to assist you and that once you arrive at the other world. All of the rules shall be explained within your head which would save us the trouble of explaining it," Darkface replied 

"Alright, but may I ask why me and not you?" Chaos Breaker asked while still having a frown on his face 

Darkface smirked "Well...you see, you be disguised as a student and that you need to blend in to avoid suspicion. They never suspect a young-looking girl like you and within the network," 

Chaos Breaker sighed in annoyance "Tah...so I was chosen because of this host body...that understandable. Let me guess you also hacked into the school network and gave me a made-up background?" 

He nods back "Of course, I even made your avatar," 

He stared back at Darkface "Avatar?"

Darkface when back to his computer and started typing on his keyboard "Yes, people in the other world often duel in the digital network. Just think as Cray and that they create avatars so they can play online," 

Chaos Breaker shrugs "Well, if that the case...then, it shouldn't be that difficult. All, I need to do is just defeat them in a fight to feed Gyze," 

He turned back around "Lord Gyze is also giving you an option to see if someone is worthy of being reversed just like you did during the Link Joker war," 

"Huh...finally some freedom. We shall see how worthy these otherworld fighters are," He chucked but that when Chaos Breaker noticed the VR set that Darkface is carrying "Darkface, may I ask....what is that?" 

"Oh this," he pulls up the VR set "This a system named the VR...which is Virtual reality for short. This is how you are going to gain access to the digital world," 

Chaos Breaker examined the VR set "Interesting, so how does this work?" 

Darkface smiled "It's simple." he points at the back of the VR set "Wrap this back string onto the back of your head," Chaos Breaker did as he was told "Just make sure that you put it on correct and make sure that you are facing at the screen," 

He wore the VR Set "This feels weird," Darkface meanwhile moved back to his computer 

"You get used to it. Now for your avatar," he started typing onto his keyboard "Let start with the basic. Your name for your avatar," 

Chaos Breaker gave some time to think of a name "How about Silver Star, it's short and simple," 

Darkface smiled "If you say so, now for your new look. Log in, you shall see if it...fits you," 

"Alright...how do you log in?" He asked with a confused look on his face 

"Shout, 'Into the Vrains'," he replied 

Chaos Breaker took a deep breath "Into the Vrains!" as a bright light shined through his eyes 

\-------------

He arrived in a room that has white blocks "Interesting...so this is the digital world," 

"This is just a test room," Darkface replied as a screen popped up right in front of Chaos Breaker 

"Oh...that disappointing. Now how is my new look?" Chaos Breaker asked 

"Take a look for yourself," Darkface replied as he types on his keyboard causing a mirror to appear right in front of Chaos Breaker 

He examined his new online look "Huh, I kinda like the new look," said Chaos Breaker 

"Good, now we better hurry. We don't what to keep Lord Gyze waiting," His screen disappeared 

"Alright...wait, how do you log out?" He scanned the area for a while 

\------------

(Timeskip)

Chaos Breaker frowned in annoyance "You are lucky that I managed to find out how to log out myself," he muttered 

Darkface shakes his head "It's not my fault that you didn't ask. Anyway, how was your meeting?" 

He shrugs "Nothing special besides that fact that..." Chaos Breaker sighed "You and Gredora are going to be my guardians,"

"....what! Her majesty agreed to this?" Darkface asked with a shocked look on his face 

"Yes, as in order to get into school...I need a parent or a guardian. So I suggest that you start packing now otherwise we will be forced to leave you behind," said Chaos Breaker 

Darkface bowed "Very well, It won't take long," 

He scoffed at his comment "Just go!" Chaos Breaker sighed "This is going to a challenge," 

\------------

(time skip yes, I am sorry if this seems....lazy as hell.) 

Darkface arrived with a single place of luggage and is still wearing his mask alongside his 'normal' outfit 

Gredora isn't much different with her red scarf and red hair while Chaos Breaker isn't much different either 

"Finally...let go," said Chaos Breaker while nodding towards the portal 

Darkface frowned while Gredore rolled her eyes 

"Wait...what about the others?" Darkface asked Chaos Breaker 

He sighed "They...might come alongside us at...a later time," Chaos Breaker replied 

\-------------

Back to the Present 

Gredora sighed as she walked through the Vrains alleyways of the network "Where are you Silver star?" 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Why does this keep on happening?" 

A small hologram of Darkface appeared onto her duel disk "Your majesty, I got a duelling report that...Silver star just defeated another user," 

"Another one? Is he still within the alleyways?" Gredora asked with a frown on her face 

Her avatar is a grey jumpsuit with dark green outlines while her hair is coloured in light green alongside her pale skin and hazel eye colour 

Darkface nods "Just around that corner, your majesty," before disappearing 

Gredora quickly dashed around the corner to discover Silver Star who walking up to her 

Silver Star's eyes when wide at the sight of Gredora "Oh...was I late?" Silver Star asked 

She frowned as Gredora shakes her head "Yes, yo..." Gredroa sudden stopped in the middle of her sentence and walked forward "Seriously? You couldn't bother to deal with the rat that was following you?" she asked in a low voice 

He just shrugs "Oh come on, cut me some slack...just deal with it with this one for me," 

Gredora sighed as she wore her mask which is made out of silver and has light green outlines "Fine, just stay log in and keep an eye out," she slowly creeps up to the corner and peeks her head over where Gredroa saw a young-looking girl who is still wearing her school uniform "What do we have here?" 

The Schoolgirl stumbled onto her back as she attempted to escape but that when Gredora quickly grabbed her in the arm 

"We can't let you escape that easily, Darkface...can you tell me anything about this girl?" Gredora asked in which the hologram appeared 

"Hmm, let me see her face," Darkface carefully examined the school girl face before typing onto his keyboard 

"Let see, her name is Kiku Kamishirakawa. Nothing special...wait a min. What this?" Darkface paused for a moment "She a friend of a user named Soulburner who one of the top duelist within VRAIN," Said Darkface 

Silver Star smiled at the comment "One of the top duelists? Well, well, well...its looks like it's our lucky day," 

Gredora frowned once more "Let me guess...you are going to use her to bait out this...Soulburner," 

He smirked at her "Of course, he might prove more of a challenge then these weak 'duelist'," 

"I won't let you!" shouted Kiku as she attempted to log out but it failed "Huh?" 

Silver Star just shakes his head "Sorry but unless you defeat one of us...you aren't going anywhere," 

She bit her lip as Kiku prepared her duel disk "I guess that leaves me with no opinion," 

He nods towards Gredora "I leave the rest to you," Silver Star backed off while Gredroa stepped forward and revealed her duel disk 

"Your friend is one of the best duelists within Vrains from what I heard...his user name was Soulburner is that correct?" Gredroa asked with a serious look on her face

Kiku frowned but nods "So what? All he did was help me get into the network and build my deck,"

"Hmm...we shall see," 

Both of them drew their five cads "Master Rule Duel!" both of them shouted 

"I take the first move," Gredora examined her hand "Light Horn Mutant, Dangerous Horn effect. If I control no monsters or if I control a monster with 'Darkface' within it name. I can special summon it onto the field," said Gredora as A large bug burst through the ground and appeared beside the Queen (Level 6, 2400 Attack/1800 Defence. Insect. Earth) 

'Insects? Her user name is Insect Queen so that does make sense but...I never saw these type of insects before,' 

"Dangerous horn other effect. If he is the only card on the field. I reveal a card from my hand with 'Darkface' within its name. If so, I can discard one insect from my hand to draw two cards," She reveals Intimidating Mutant King, Darkface Alicides from her hand (Level 7, 2700 Attack/2000 Defence. Insect, Earth.) before discarding Outstanding Mutant, Promularva from her hand to draw two new cards from her deck 

She smiled at her new cards before placing one of them onto the field zone "I activate the Field spell, Secret Hive of the Megacolony from my hand," The field soon transformed into an underground forest where there a large hole in the ceiling that letting out a bunch of sunlight "Its effect won't come into place yet but I would highly recommend watching your step,"

'Her field spell must be powerful...I better be on the lookout,' 

"Now the stage is set, I use my spell card. Megacolony Faceoff. I can special summon one level four or lower Insect from my hand. Come onto the field Vulcan Lafertei," A Black Bug jumped onto the battlefield landing right next to Dangerous Horn (Level 4, 1800 Attack/1400 Defence. Insect, Earth) "Now for its other effect." Gredroa points at Kiku "You must special summon one level four or lower monster from your hand and I should tell you that it has its effect negated until the end of your turn," 

"Wait? From my hand?" Kiku frowned as she examined her hand for a moment "I summon Dogmatika Adin, the Enlightened from my hand in defence mode," 

A priest appeared which transformed into grey as he kneeled in defence mode 

"After that, we both draw a card," both of them drew an extra card from their deck 

Gredora smiled 'Dogmatika...a deck focus on fighting against those who come from the extra deck. How cute' "Outstanding Mutant, Promularva effect from the graveyard. I can reveal one 'Darkface' from my hand. If so, I discard one insect from my hand to special himself from the graveyard but he will banish himself once he leaves the field." She discards a card from her hand as Promularva dragged itself from the graveyard and stood upright next to Vulcan Lafertei (Level 1 tuner, 200 Attack/2200 Defence. Insect, Earth.) 

'That a tuner monster...is she planning to Synchro summon?' 

"Now it's time to build the circuit. Open the path for my victory. The summoning requirements are two non-token insect monsters. Promularva and Dangerous Horn lend me your strength," said Gredora as both Promularva and Dangerous Horn nods as a link portal appeared. Both of them when into the bottom right/left link markers "Link summon! Black Spear Mutant, Bolg Wasp!" An insect wielding a spear leaped onto the battlefield (Link 2, 2200 Attack, pointing bottom left and bottom right.) 

'An extra deck monster...good at least my deck can work,' 

"Bolg Wasp skill, if he was linked summoned. I can add one monster with 'Darkface' within its name," a card popped out which reveals Gredora herself 

'Darkface...that name must be super important as most of her monster effect depend on having Darkface within her hand,' 

"Intimidating Mutant King, Darkface Alicides effect from my hand. If I control a monster with Gredora or I can just reveal one Gredora monster from my hand to special summon himself onto the field," Gredora reveals herself from her hand as Darkface Alicides appeared out of the darkness and kneed beside her majesty

Kiki frowned at Alicides 

She smiled at Alicides before turning towards Kiki "Now Bolg Wasp effect activates! If an insect monster with "Darkface" within its name is summoned to a zone that this card is pointing to. I can set one Megacolony spell or trap from my deck onto the field," A card popped out of Gredora deck as she reveals a trap card named Megacolony, Spider Lock before setting onto her field 

"I also activate Vulcan Lafertei effect as well. I send one card within the banish zone back to the graveyard and if I do that. I can set a Megacolony spell from my deck," She returned Promularva back into the graveyard as another card popped out of her deck before setting it "I activate it right now." she reveals the set card which was a continuous spell "Megacolony, Raise of the Insects. Once Per turn, I can add one level four or lower Insect from my deck that list 'Darkface' to my hand or just add an insect monster with 'Darkface' instead." another card popped out from her deck which reveals a level three insect named Iron Fist Mutant, Roly Poly before putting into her hand "I set another card face down and I end my turn," 

Kiki sighed as she draws her card "I start off by activating Nadir Servant which allows me to send one monster from my extra deck to add one Dogmatika or Fallen of Albaz from my deck to my hand as along as lower attack then the card I send to the graveyard," She was about to grab her extra deck when it suddenly got covered in spider webs 

"Continues Trap open! Megacolony, Spider Lock," The card shows the image of Gedora alongside a group of Megacolony spiders blocking a bunch of zombies within the graveyard "This trap card prevents my opponent from sending cards from the deck or extra deck to the graveyard or banish zone. Also, if I control an insect monster with 'Darkface' within its name. This card negates all effects within the graveyard or banish zone,"

"What! But that means..." Kiki witness her Nadir Servant disappear into dust

"Yes, that means your Nadir Servant will fail to work," Gredora smiled at the sight as Kiki frowned 

'Well, there goes my plan. Now, I can't send anything from my deck or extra deck to the graveyard. This is bad...I need a way to get rid of it but how?' Kiki examined her hand once more 'I don't have any way of removing that trap card without using my extra deck. All, I can do is play defensively,' she picked up a card from her hand "Due to you controlling a monster that was summoned from the extra deck. I can summon out Theo, the Iron Punch from my hand. Come on out!" A large bucky man leaped onto the field as he prepares himself. Kiki then reveal another card from her hand "Ecclesia has the same summoning requirement," A young battle maiden appeared onto the field next to Theo both of whom are in attack position 

'Ecclesia would allow her to search a Dogmatika card. I can't afford to let that through,' "Darkface Alicides effect. If my opponent special summon a monster. I can force it into defence mode and not only that. Negate its effects alongside other copies of it until the end of the turn."

Kiki frowned once more as Alicides unleashed a wave of dark energy at Ecclesia causing her to kneel onto the ground as dark sparks started to fly out of her body 'If only I had Fleurdelis within my hand then I could prevent that,' 

"What wrong? Don't tell me that you ran out of steam," Gredora taunted 

She grabbed a card from her hand "Of course not, I activate my own field spell Dogmatika nation from my hand," however she quickly noticed Gredora smile as her own field spell fails to appear "What the?" Kiki examined her own field spell and realized that it negated "Huh? Why is my field spell negated?" 

She chuckled under her breath "I forgot to tell you that my field spell has an effect that negates all field spells besides itself," 

"It has that kind of effect?" Kiki asked 

Gredora shrugs "That not all, Insect monster that I control with 'Darkface' within it name are unaffected by my opponent monster effects and not only that. This field spell can not be negated and during my turn. Its is unaffected by my opponent card effect," 

"I see...so it just gives some protection alongside negating your opponent field spell," 

"Correct, by the way, it's still your turn," 

Kiki stared at her trap card Dogmatika punishment 'This trap is unless thanks her Spider Lock. What should do now? I could attack her extra deck monster but...her other face down worries me...I need some time,' she set two cards onto the spell/trap zone "I set two cards face down and I end my turn," the priest soon stopped glowing grey and turned back to his normal turn alongside Ecclesia 

"Oh, playing it safe now, Alright." She drew a card from her deck "It's time to finish this. First, I shall use Raise of the Insect effect to add Charming Mutant, Sweet Cocktail from my deck to my hand. Nows it time to show my deck true power, I activate my continuous spell from my hand. Megacolony, Raise of the Queen." the card shows an image of Gredora being surrounded by her subject with many of them cheered by raising their fist/hands "Once Per Turn, I am allowed to perform a fusion summon by only using insect monster from my hand or field but I am only allowed to fusion summon insects by using this card effect," 

"Wait...a Fusion summon? Not link?" Kiki asked with a shocked look on her face 

"Yes as I shall use Sweet Cocktail and Vulcan Lafertei for the materials," Sweet Cocktail appeared besides Vulcan Lafertei as fusion portal appeared behind them "Combine your strength to defend against our enemies. Use your blades for the good of the Megacolony." both of them started to glow purple/black as they started to disappear into dust before going into the portal "Fusion Summon! Appear Poison Sickle Mutant Deity, Overwhelm!" A new human-like insect appeared with a pair of blades on both of her waist (Level 7, 2900 Attack/2500 Defence.) 

'Well, thankfully she an extra deck monster...as all of my monster are immune to battle against extra deck monster,' 

"First, I use Vulcan Lafertei effect in which if he was used as fusion material for a monster that list 'Darkface'. I can special summon one material that was used for the fusion material besides himself. Come onto the field Sweet Cocktail," A beautiful butterfly looking like a human appeared beside the fusion monster (Level Four, 1600 Attack/1400 Defence.). Next is Bolg Effect...yes his effect also activates if an extra deck monster that has or list 'Darkface' within its name appeared within his link arrows," A card popped out of her deck before setting it onto her side of the field "It isn't over yet as now my Fusion monster turn. I send a copy of herself from my extra deck to the graveyard. For each extra deck insect monster within the graveyard. I can negate and if possible force them into defence mode...if not, it will just lose its ability to used as link material. I will negate and force your Iron Punch into defence mode," Overwhelm unleashed a yellow wave at Iron Punch causing him to kneel while yellow spark flies out of his body "Now, for each defence position monster on my opponent side of the field. I get to draw a card from my deck," 

Kiki's eyes when wide as she stared at her field"Wait that means..." 

Gredora smiled "Yes, that means I get to draw three new cards," said Gredora before drawing three cards from her deck 

"I activate the set card right away. Megacolony, Training ground." the Card shows a pair of insect brawling over an arena while Gredora herself witness the brawl "This continues spell gives all of my insects that list 'Darkface' the ability to do piercing damage against defence position monster and not only that. Once per turn, if they deal any battle damage to my opponent. I can draw a card although I do have to reveal it and if not a Megecolony card or an insect. I will be forced to banish it face down." 

'Shoot, this is going to hurt,' 

"Now you must be thinking that your Dogmatika would survive against my extra deck monster but I am afraid that you are wrong. Training ground as another effect that allows my insects that have 'Darkface' or list 'Darkface' to ignore effects that say can not be destroyed by battle," 

"What? But that means..," 

"Yes, your Dogmatika are helpless against my extra deck. I shall reveal myself, I activate Gredora effect from my hand. If I control three insects monsters that list 'Darkface' within its text, I can special summon myself onto the field," said Gredora as the queen herself arrived as the insect on her field bowed towards her (Level 8, 2600 Attack/2500 Defence) 

"Yourself? What do you mean?" 

Gredora ignored her "My effect activates, all insects on my side of the field gain 200 attack points for each other insect on the field and not only that, I am unaffected by my opponent spell or traps alongside how my summon can not be negated," 

"200 attack points for each? You have a full field that means all of your insect gains..."

She smirked at Kiki "1000 attack points. Now for my Sweet Cocktail effect. I choose to discard one card from my hand then I target your Adin, the Enlightened. He is forced in defence mode although he is already in defence mode, even so, his effects are negated alongside other copies of himself until the end of your turn," 

'Shoot...that means his effect won't work,' 

"Nows, shall we get this show started? Battle phase. Overwhelm shall lead the charge," She nods towards her majesty before dashing right towards Adin. He tried to cast a defensive barrier but failed as Adin get sliced apart by Overhwelm blades 

"AHHHH!" Kiki screamed as her life points dropped (4000-2100=1900) 

Gredora drew a card and reveal another copy of Megacolony, Raise of the Insects "I am not done yet, Darkface Alicides finish this will you?" Darkface Alicides stood up and charged towards Ecclesia "His effect activates during the damage step, if Gredora is on the field, he gains 1000 attack and the ability to do piercing damage," Ecclesia attempted to braces herself by raising her hammer as a shield only for Alicides to completely smash her against the wall with the weight of his body causing her to disappear into yellow dust 

She kneeled onto the ground "I...I am sorry..." she muttered while her life points dropped down to zero before losing her light although her breath still remains 

"Huh...you when a little rough on her," said Silver Star as the battlefield disappeared alongside Gredora and Kiki monsters 

Gredora shrugged "So what, at least no one came in and intercept our duel," 

He smiled at her "True, for now...let just set up the bait before logging out," 

"...agreed," she tapped a top of her duel disk in which a hologram of Darkface appeared "You know what to do correctly?" Gredora asked 

Darkface smiled as nods while typing on his keyboard "Yes, your majesty, it shall be done,"

Kiki body glowed green before disappearing into pixels 

"Good, now let get out of here before its too late," said Silver Star 

Gredora nods back as both of them logged out of VRAINS

\--------------

A day later

He frowned at his phone "She not responding," said Akira as he closed his phone 'Still no traces...just how good are they?' 

\--------------

Theodore Hamilton was still in his bed as a phone rang through his ears "Gah..." he sighed in annoyance as he picks up his phone and moved over his ear "Hello?" 

"Hello, Am I talking to a user named Soulburner?" said the voice which sounds off as the voice itself is very mixed 

"..." Theodore stared at the phone before moving back to his ear "Who is this?" 

"I will ask again, am I talking to a user named Soulburner?"

He frowned at getting the same question "Yes, I am Soulburner....what is it?" 

The voice stays silent for a moment "Can you prove it?" 

Theodore grew even more suspicious "Yes...I can, may I ask why?" 

"Just do it," 

"..." he showed his User Id for a couple of mins 

"...I see, good. Are you alone?" 

"Yes, so may I ask why?" 

"Simple, look at the photo of the text," 

Theodore obeyed as he examined the photo which made his eyes go wide "Kiki?"

The photo shows an image of Kiki being unconscious 

"We know that you two were childhood friends. So, therefore, if you want her back 'safely'. I would recommend logging into Vrains tomorrow. Don't worry, I send you the location once you logged in," The call suddenly ended 

Theodore bit his lip before lowering the phone below his hip "...Dam it...its look like I need to call for some backup," 

\--------------

Ryoken Kogami was doing his work until the phone within his pocket rang. He pulls it out, pressed a single button before moving towards his ear "Yes?" 

"Hello, Revolver its...been a while hasn't it?" The voice is clearly Theodore or to be more exact. Soulburner 

He smiled a bit under his mouth "Soulburner...it has been a while since our last duel," 

"Indeed...anyways, I need a flavour," 

Revolver frowned "This better be good Soulburner as I am overloaded with flavours due to Akira," 

"I know, just...here. I just got this call a couple of mins ago. I am sending it to you now," 

He lowered his phone as he examined the call "Unknown..." before playing the call

His eyes when wide as he listened to the entire call "So, your friend got captured?" He asked Soulburner 

"Yes, I need some help. Can your trace the call?" Soulburner asked

"I try," he stood up from his chair "Thanks for lending us a clue," said Revolver before ending the call 

\---------------

(Notable Cards:

Light Horn Mutant, Dangerous Horn

Level 6

2400 Attack/1800 Defence

Insect/Earth 

1st Effect: Hard Once Per Turn: If you control no monster that you original control or if you control an insect monster with "Darkface" within its name. You can special summon this card from your hand but for the rest of the turn you can only summon insect type monsters

2nd Effect: Hard Once Per Turn: If this is the only original card that you control on the field. You can reveal one insect monster with "Darkface" within its name from your hand if so, discard one insect card from your hand, draw two cards 

Vulcan Lafertei

Level 4

1800 Attack/1400 Defence

Insect/Earth

1st Effect: Hard Once Per turn. Target one banished insect that lists "Darkface" within its text. If so, place into your graveyard then set one Megacolony spell/trap from your deck onto the field. Shuffle your deck afterwards 

2nd Effect: Hard Once Per Turn. If this card was used as a material for an extra deck monster that lists "Darkface" within its text. You can special summon one other material that was used for the summon within your graveyard, banish zone or deck. (Yea...this wording might seem strange.) 

Outstanding Mutant, Promularva

Level 1 Tuner

200 Attack/2200 Defence

Insect/Earth

1st Effect: Hard Once Per Turn: If this card is within your graveyard. You may reveal one "Darkface" from your hand if so, special summon this card in defence mode but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only summon insect monster for the rest of the turn

2nd Effect: Hard Once Per Turn: If this card is within your banish zone. Send one Insect monster that you control that lists "Darkface" within its text to the graveyard if so. Move this card into the graveyard. 

3rd Effect: The 1st or 2nd Effect can only be activated once per turn 

Charming Mutant, Sweet Cocktail 

Level 4

1600 Attack/1400 Defence

Insect/Earth

1st Effect: Hard Once Per turn: Discard one card from your hand then target one face-up monster that your opponent controls. The targeted monster is forced into defence mode if possible. If not, that monster can not be used as link material until the end of the turn. If you control a monster with "Darkface" within its name, Until the end of the turn, the targeted monster that was targeted by this effect has it effects negated alongside all other monster(s) with the original name of the targeted monster 

2nd Effect: Hard Once Per turn: If your opponent deals effect damage or half your life points. Special summon this card from your hand in defence position if so, restore the amount lost

3rd Effect: While this card is face up, your opponent can not infict any effect damage to the original owner of this card 

Black Spear Mutant, Bolg Wasp

Link 2 points bottom left and right 

2200 Attack 

Insect/Earth

Summoning Requirement: Two-non token Insect monster with at least one of the insect monster listing "Darkface" within its text 

1st Effect: Hard Once Per turn: If this card was linked summoned. Add one insect with "Darkface" from your Deck to your hand 

2nd Effect: Hard Once Per turn: If an insect monster with "Darkface" within its name is summoned to a zone that this card is pointing to. You can set one "Megacolony" spell/trap from your deck onto the field. 

Intimidating Mutant King, Darkface Alicides

Level 7

2700 Attack/2000 Defence

Insect/Earth 

1st Effect: Hard Once Per Turn, During your turn. If you control an insect monster with "Gredora" within the field or you may instead reveal an insect "Darkface" with "Gredora" within its name. If so, special summon this card. This special summon can not be prevented. Your original opponent(s) can not use this card as tribute, fusion, XYZ, link or synchro material 

2nd Effect: Hard Once Per Turn, During either player's turn, if your opponent special summon(s) a monster. You may switch that monster in defence mode if so negate its effects alongside other monsters with the original name of the negated monster. The special summoned monster can not respond to this activation 

3rd Effect: If you control an insect "Darkface" with "Gredora" within its name. At the start of the damage step. This card gains 1000 attack, the ability to inflict piercing damage and your opponent can not activate card effects until the end of the damage step 

Evil Governor, Darkface Gredora 

Level 8

2600 Attack/2500 Defence

Insect/Earth

1st Effect: Hard Once Per Turn, If you control three or more insect monster that list "Darkface" within its text. You may special summon this card from your hand

2nd Effect: This card summon can not be negated. Your original opponent(s) can not use this card as a tribute, fusion, XYZ link or synchro material (Yes...they are immune to Kaijus, Super Poly, etc) 

3rd Effect: If you control two or more insects that list "Darkface" within its text. This card is unaffected by your opponent spells/traps and this card can infict piercing damage 

4th Effect: While this card is face up. All insect monster that lists "Darkface" within its text gain 200 attack points for each other insect monster on the field 

5th Effect: Hard Once Per Turn, During either player's turn if your opponent activates a spell or trap (quicky!). Destroy one Megacolony spell/trap on the field if so, negate the activation and if you do. Shuffle into the deck 

Poison Sickle Mutant Deity, Overwhelm

Level 7

2900 Attack/2500 Defence 

Insect/Earth/Fusion 

Requirements: Two Insect monsters that list "Darkface" within its text or has "Darkface" within its name

1st Effect: This card must be fusion summoned 

2nd Effect: Hard Once Per turn: Send one "Poison Sickle Mutant Deity, Overwhelm. From your extra deck to the graveyard if so, switch your opponent monster in defence mode equal to the number of extra deck insect monster that list "Darkface" within its name or has "Darkface" within it name from your graveyard(If your opponent monster can not go into defence mode by this effect, instead that monster can not be used as link materialuntil the end of the turn), then draw for each monster that your opponent controls in defence mode. If you only draw one or less cards by this effect. This card gains the following effect "This monster gain 1000 Attack points and during attack declartion of this card your opponent can not activate card effects until the end of the damage step." 

3rd Effect: Hard Once Per Turn: If one of your insect monster that list "Darkface" or has "Darkface" within its name has it attack negated. This card may perform an attack on one of your opponent monsters 

Megacolony Face-Off 

A normal spell

1st Effect: Hard Once Per turn: After this card activation, special summon one insect monster from your hand. If so, one of your opponents special summons a level four or lower monster from their hand if possible (If your opponent can not meet the requirements. They have to reveal their hand). If both player(s) special summon a monster, both players draw a card. If your opponent doesn't special summon, you can set one Megacolony Trap from your deck then for the rest of the turn. Your opponent can not activate card effects until the end of the turn. 

2nd Effect: Hard Once Per Turn: During your turn, besides the turn that this card was sent to the graveyard. You may banish this card from your graveyard if so, special summon one insect that list "Darkface" within your graveyard 

Megacolony, Raise of the Insects 

A continues spell 

1st Effect: Hard Once Per Turn: You may add one level four or lower insect that list "Darkface" within its text or add an insect monster with "Darkface" within its name from your deck to your hand

2nd Effect: At the end of your turn, if you do not control a insect monster with "Darkface" within its name. Destroy this card. 

Megacolony, Raise of the Queen 

A Continues spell

1st Effect: Hard Once Per turn: You may perform a fusion summon by using cards from your hand or field but the fusion monster must have "Darkface" within its name or text

2nd Effect: Hard Once Per Turn: If a fusion monster with "Darkface" within it text or name leaves the field due to your opponent card effect or by battle. You may add one monster that was used for the summon from your graveyard, deck or banish zone 

Megacolony, Training Ground

A Continues spell 

1st Effect: All insect monster that you control that list 'Darkface' within its text can infict piercing damage

2nd Effect: Hard Once Per turn: If an insect monster that list 'Darkface' within its text deals battle damage to your opponent. Draw one card but reveal it. If, not an insect or a megacolony card. Banish it face down otherwise add it to your hand. 

3rd Effect: All of your insect monster that you control that list "Darkface within its text or has "Darkface" within its name can ignore "Can not be destroyed by battle" 

Megacolony, Spider Lock

A continues trap

1st Effect: While this card is face-up. Your opponent can not send cards from the deck or extra deck to the graveyard or banish zone. If you control an insect monster with "Darkface" within it name, negate all card effects within your opponent graveyard or banish zone

2nd Effect: Hard Once Per Turn: While this card is within your graveyard beside the turn that this card was sent to the graveyard and if your opponent activates an effect from the graveyard or banish zone while you control an insect monster with "Darkface" within its name(quicky). Banish this card if so, negate the activation and if you do that shuffle it into the deck.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Right now, I am afraid of...messing up the characters as right now, I am afraid of completely fucking them up in terms of their personality.) 
> 
> (PS: Yes, I am thinking about add more diffriders later on but for now...just enjoy this chapter.)

**Author's Note:**

> (So what are your thoughts on this chapter. I just created this out of nowhere, to be honest. Edit: Also, if anyone is willing to assist in helping me edit the errors and making the story smooth...feel free to ask as I don't have the time to go back and fix the errors as I am very busy.)


End file.
